The Perfect Present
by MakeMagic
Summary: Kaiba has trouble finding a present for Joey for their anniversary until an odd commercial pops up which is the answer to his pleas! But how will Joey take this interesting choice? WARNING contains yaoi, puppyshipping, and some alcohol rated T
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Hello people who have come across this story! This is my new story about my current favorite shipping: puppyshipping! Warning this is my first yaoi fic so go easy on me... this chapter is only intended as a proluge type of thing because the story seemed a little longer on my word thing so it'll probably be just two chapters, I'm weird like that I know. Ok so now on with the story!]**

**Disclaimer: I was told that I didn't have to write these things but they're fun so...**

**I OWN NOTHING!!! except joey... hehe**

It was that day again. The day that all males, gay or straight, forgot. The anniversary. That one day that was so historic but just seemed to slip your mind a couple days before.

For Kaiba this was the case with his wonderful puppy, Joey. He forgot the day which meant he forgot the present and he was at a complete loss for ideas. Joey didn't like fancy, over-expensive stuff nor did he like extremely boring gifts like a card and a box of chocolates. There was always a mid-way point that provided the perfect gift for him.

Kaiba didn't know this mid-way point very well. Last year's gift had been a wonderful dinner that Kaiba had trained months to make followed by a night to remember (wink wink). Kaiba doubted that the same thing would be accepted again.

"_What am I going to do?"_ Kaiba thought, frustrated. "_I have millions of dollars and contacts to get my puppy anything he wants but I know he won't like any of it! What am I going to do?!?" _

Kaiba was now at the point of pacing madly in his office instead of doing his work. His puppy was currently at the park with his friends for a little party of some sorts. Kaiba didn't even know what it was just that it provided him with a few hours to look for a present.

Getting a headache from all of the heavy thinking, Kaiba decided to take a short break in front of the TV.

"_Maybe I'll get some ideas from here…"_ Kaiba thought absentmindedly.

"_And now a word from our sponsors…"_ The newscaster declared in a fake happy voice.

The boring ads played on in the background as Kaiba stared off into space.

"…_the blanket that has sleeves!" _A voice cried enthusiastically from the TV. This seemed to catch Kaiba's attention.

"What the hell?" Kaiba muttered while looking over to the TV.

"_Perfect for women, men, children and __**dogs**__!" _The voice cried out again.

"Oh….my…..god…. PERFECT!" Kaiba shouted excitedly. "He's going to love this! He's always talking about being too cold and me hogging the blanket! Perfect!"

He then whipped out his cellphone and ordered the so-called Snuggie for the present.

"_Perfect…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Ok heres the next part pf my little puppyshipping fic! plz plz plz plz plz review!!! If you dont the evil pink bunnies of doom will hunt you down and you definitely don't want that...hehe but seriously review. Moving right along please enjoy part 2 of The Perfect Present!!]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters cuz if I did it would be the biggest yaoi anime to ever hit the markets...damn...  
**

Joey was walking back home to Seto's after a great day at the park with his friend's Yugi, Tristan, and Duke. The three decided to have this little outing because they knew Joey was bored with Seto always at work and then when the billionaire gets home he heads straight to his laptop to do who know's what.

"Thanks for the great party guys!" Joey called from the door to Kaiba's to his friends.

"No problem Joey, have a great anniversary!" Yugi called back.

"Try not to tear down the house Joey!" Tristan called back sarcastically.

"Anybody else want earplugs?" Duke said loudly enough for Joey to hear.

"I live 7 blocks away from you Duke!" Joey yelled with a scowl on his face.

"Like that's ever stopped anyone from hearing you before! Your screams can be heard from _miles_ around!" Duke joked with a smirk on his face.

"Why you little!--" Joey started with anger in his eyes but with a blush on his face.

"Calm down Joey! He's just joking!" Yugi called out. The group was slowly backing away from the infuriated blond.

"Beside's your not that loud…at least not all the time!" Tristan joined in.

Everyone started laughing except for Joey of course who was now an extreme color of red.

"Get out ya idiots!!!" Joey yelled one last time.

"Haha fine! Bye!" The group called back as they headed back home still laughing.

"That Duke's such a smartass…" Joey grumbled under his breath as he headed inside.

As Joey was walking up the stairs he noticed an absence of… well _everyone. _The lights were still on and everything but it was like not a single person was home besides the security guards who were outside.

"_Where the hell is everybody?"_ Joey thought, confused.

He headed off to Kaiba and his shared room to take a quick shower, thinking that when he got out everyone would be back or something like that.

As soon as he finished his shower, Joey put a simple red T-Shirt and a pair of jeans, and brushed his hair a little before noticing a note on the bed.

"_What's that and where'd it come from?" _Joey thought looking around a little. Seeing no one, he picked up the note.

It read: "_I hope you're ready for the best night of your life my puppy. Just go into the limo awaiting you outside to begin your adventure. Love, Seto" _

Joey gasped at the mysterious note left by his lover.

"Best night of my life….I wonder what's gonna happen…." Joey said to himself still a little confused.

Putting the matter of 'what' out of his head, Joey grabbed his wallet from the nightstand, Kaiba's present and then walked out of the room.

"_Am I dressed right? Why did he have to be so damn mysterious?" _Joey thought a little angrily.

When he walked out of the main door, the note was right. Kaiba's limo was waiting for him in front of the house with the regular driver waiting along side it.

"Hello Master Joey" the driver greeted respectfully.

"H-hello" Joey stuttered out, still not used to the title Master "Hey do know what Kaiba's planning?"

"I'm sorry Master Joey but Mr. Kaiba has told me not to let out any information about the events planned today" the driver answered back.

Joey just sighed and climbed into the seat. The car door shut right behind him and he could hear the driver get into his seat. Not long after they were out.

Joey's mind was full of possibilities.

"_Movies? No we were just there…Dinner? Maybe but why not just pick me up himself?…Sex? But where? Dammit Kaiba why didn't ya just tell me in that note?! Maybe its…"_

"Master Joey we have arrived at your location" the driver said from Joey's door that he just opened.

Joey's mind was still thinking about possible places when the driver started talking. It came as a bit of a shock to say the least.

"Whoa! Ya scared me a bit there! Well uh thanks for driving me!" The blond practically yelled while rubbing his head where he hit it when the driver started talking.

"I'm terribly sorry Mas--"

"It's okay really! I'm fine, just a bump on the head nothing else!" Joey reassured with a blush on his face.

"Well I'll pick you up tomorrow around this time Master Joey, and Happy Anniversary to you and Mr. Kaiba" the driver said happily while driving away.

"Wait! Tomorrow! What do ya mean tomorrow?!" He yelled at the retreating car.

"Hello puppy" a familiar, seductive voice from behind whispered in his ear.

"K-k-Kaiba?! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Joey stuttered out after being surprised again.

"Hehe I'm sorry puppy. You aren't mad at me right?" Kaiba whispered again in Joey's ear this time wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. "Well if it's any consolation, you look absolutely delicious tonight..."

"Well thanks but if you told me where we were going tonight I could've dressed a little better!" Joey growled despite Kaiba's loving tones and actions.

"Please forgive me… I have a special night all planned out for just me and you… come on" Kaiba said in a pleading yet still very seductive tone.

Joey sighed and gave in. "Fine, Happy Anniversary Seto" Joey then turned around in his lovers arms and planted a kiss right on Kaiba's waiting lips. The kiss of course deepened. Those two weren't the type to just settle for a simple peck. As the passion grew between the two with wrestling tongues and exploring hands Kaiba finally had to pull away. After all of that trouble for finding a gift he was not going to just forget about it no matter how much he wanted this to continue. There would be time to finish this later.

"We're going to have to wait a little longer my pet. You have yet to open your present." Kaiba said after they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Nyeh! Can't that wait, besides I thought you were my present and I'm not done unwrapping yet…" Joey said while getting closer to Kaiba if that was possible.

Joey started to kiss him again, this time putting as much passion into the gesture as he could but Kaiba was unfortunately determined. He pulled away again with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Look you're not making this easy at all, just _please_ open the present first then we can do whatever you want. I promise." Kaiba said, pushing back his extreme desire to have sex with the impatient blonde.

Joey sighed and pulled away from his lover with a slight pout on his face.

"Fine, now where is my present? And I think we should head inside now…"

Joey was right. They had been outside since the limo had dropped Joey off about a half hour ago.

"Alright your present is right this way! Follow your master puppy…" Kaiba said while stretching one arm extravagantly towards a medium sized house. Upon closer observation, Joey spots a small lake in the background.

"_So this is a lake house, nice. I think I told Kaiba once that I've never been to one, he remembered!" _Joey thought with a smile on his face.

The two headed towards the house with Kaiba's arm holding Joey's waist.

"Do you like it? We'll be staying here for the day and maybe a little longer if you wish… I can always call the driver if there's a sudden change in plans" Kaiba said suggestively.

"I love it! The lake is so pretty in the back and we'll see about staying longer…" Joey responded with a slight blush.

Kaiba laughed at Joey's awkwardness towards the subject, knowing that they might have to stay for a week… or two. When they got to the door Kaiba held the door open like a true gentleman for his boyfriend.

"Happy Anniversary Joey!" Kaiba said with a smile as the blond toke in the front room.

There was a romantic feel to the house with rose petals all over the floor and a cart with some champagne next to a comfy looking couch. [**a/n: just as an fyi in my fic teenagers can drink champagne safely without breaking the law, okay? Besides it's their anniversary! If you want to change their age to a legal one in your mind, fine by me!]** The stairs apparently leading to a second floor had small candles lining the sides. There were also candles in various places in the living room which made the place even more comfortable looking. On the table in the center of the room was the present that Kaiba kept mentioning. It was a medium sized white box with a classic blue ribbon tied at the top. Joey walked slowly to the table with the present as he was still taking everything in.

"Wooowwwww! Kaiba this place is beautiful!" Joey commented with wide eyes.

"Glad you like it, now on with your gift!" Kaiba said while moving over to Joey.

"This isn't it?" Joey questioned. He thought the gift was staying at this house.

"Uh-h no the gift is right here, see?" Kaiba said worriedly.

"_On no! If he thinks the house is the present then the snuggie is going to look like crap!" _

"Oh! I must've missed it. Okay let's open it up!" Joey said now moving to open the gift.

"Ye-wait! No let's o-open the champagne first! Then the present!" Kaiba stalled. _"Maybe he'll forget about it…." _

"Huh? That can wait, I wanna open your present first!" Joey said with a confused face.

"Are you sure? That uh champagne looks really good!" Kaiba tried again.

"In a second Kaiba, sheesh I thought you wanted me to open this thing real bad!" Joey said confused again and without waiting for another comment, he pulled the ribbons free of the knot then unfolded the box. What he saw inside was a blue blanket thing.

"U-umm…what's this?" Joey questioned while holding it up. "Why are there sleeves? Kaiba?"

Joey looked around and found said male with his head in his hands on the couch.

"I-it's a…snuggie" Kaiba mumbled.

"A-a what?" Joey asked again. He didn't watch much TV since Mokuba and him were always playing video games or at the park and the time not spent doing either of those things was with Kaiba, doing…you know.

"A snuggie… A blanket with _sleeves" _Kaiba said a little louder.

"Oh! This…this is--"

"You don't even have to say how horrible it is! I should've known, why did I order that?!" Kaiba yelled to himself, now looking off into space.

"No wait Kaiba! I _love_ it!" Joey said enthusiastically. "This color blue is so nice! And it's so soft and I can't believe you remembered when I told you that I get cold easily and now this way ya don't have to turn the heat so high up 'cause I know Mokuba doesn't like that. It's perfect!"

"A-are you serious?" Kaiba asked with a shocked tone.

"Yes! It's great, thank you so much!" Joey said back while moving to his shocked boyfriend to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe you like it…I thought you liked the house better" Kaiba said still very surprised.

"I love the house but this snuggie thing is just perfect for me! Thank you so much! Now open your present!" Joey said while putting a small white box into his hand.

Kaiba slowly opened the box and gasped at what was inside. It was a silver square shaped locket that had a blue dragon type of design surrounding the border. When he opened the locket, there were two pictures inside. One of Mokuba and one of Joey. Words couldn't express how Kaiba felt.

"J-Joey….th-this is, I-it's _beautiful…_ where did you….wait how did you afford this?" Kaiba questioned while snapping out of his little trance.

"Let's talk about that later Kaiba…" Joey stalled while avoiding the brunette's eyes.

"Tell me now." Kaiba commanded in his CEO voice.

"Fine…I used my savings that I collected before I moved in with you. It's no big deal…" Joey answered now looking straight into his eyes.

"Joey! You used _all _it?! Return it. Get your money back that's ridiculous! Why would you use all of your money like that?" Kaiba yelled infuriated.

"I used it 'cause…cause you're worth it Seto. I love you and you deserve it. I mean all of the stuff you do for me..." Joey said with some tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry Joey. Please don't it's just…it's just you didn't need to get _this_. It's beautiful and I love it but I don't want you to spend all of your money on me" Kaiba comforted while giving Joey a hug.

"S-Seto I did need to g-get this! Don't you understand that I-I love you? You aren't the only one who can get perfect gifts okay?" Joey said a little sarcastically.

"But--"

"No! No you are keeping this necklace! There's no way in hell I'm returning it and if you return it I-I'll move out!" Joey threatened.

"Okay okay! I will keep it. I promise. There's no way I could live without my puppy anyway." Kaiba said sweetly while embracing his love that was currently standing up. He then kissed Joey softly but tenderly on his lips.

"I love you" he whispered as he looked into Joey's eyes.

"I love you even more" Joey said emotionally. "Now put it on! I wanna see how it looks!"

Kaiba laughed at the blond's sudden mood change. "I will but would it be all right if we continued what we were doing before?" Kaiba asked with a lusting tone.

"Sounds good to me" Joey said back with a wanting look in his eyes. The two then started to pick up where they left before they came in. One thing led to another and they ended up in the bedroom. Right before they shared a night of wonderful passion Joey broke away for a moment.

"Happy Anniversary Seto, you really did get me the perfect gift"


End file.
